Satan (A Demon's Reality)
Satan is the deuteragonist of the story "A Demon's Reality". He never takes a real part in any of the current Chapters, and is usually mentioned by any of the Devils, or appears in times of need, such as when Issei needed swords in Chapter 6, and when Lucina was about to be killed in Chapter 5. Appearance The form he usually takes is about 7 feet tall, with a pair of ram's horns on the top of his head. His legs turn into one of a ram's as well, and has hooves instead of feet. Personality Not much is known about his personality, other than the fact that Lucina briefly mentioned that Satan was known for his smooth-tongue and lies. He also showed a slight sign of relief when Issei's transformation stopped after getting stabbed by Creuserey Asmodeus, which hints that he also has a slight caring side. Background Not much is known about his history, other than the fact that in Issei's dream in Chapter 5, he had met Gabriel. His connection with Gabriel, though, is very vague and undetailed. He also tells Gabriel that he has no dream, but in Chapter 6, he seems to have a dream that all Demons want fulfilled. Sometime before the story, the Crowned Prince was born from him and an unknown woman before the Great War. However, suspected to be a few hours before the first chapter started, the Crowned Prince was sealed, causing Houvdon to turn into the infamous Issei Gremory. Powers and Abilities Soul-Devouring Flames He is able to use flames that are colored blue, that only he and Issei Gremory can control. The flames that he controls are much more powerful than Issei's and burn anything they touch, devouring their souls much quicker than Issei's flames, showing his control and power with them. Time Alteration He is able to slow down time, as shown in Chapter 6, or freeze time completely, as shown in Chapter 5. Both times, he used his power of Time to help Lucina Lucifuge. Immense Strength As the strongest of the Seven Princes of Hell, his strength should be exceptionally high. In Chapter 8, Ddraig explains to Tenma Unomiya that Satan had single-highhandedly taken down Albion, the White Dragon Emperor, and the second Heavenly Dragon. In Chapter 9, he lost his way of getting into the Top Ten Strongest Beings, losing to Hades, as since Albion and Ddraig were defeated, one needed to take their place. He fought Hades, the weakest after Albion and Ddraig, and lost. This is, however, due to his magical circuits relatively low due to removing everyone's memory of him using his Soul-Devouring Flames. Gehenna Gate It was briefly mentioned in Chapter 3, that he is the only Demon, besides the rumored Crown Prince of Hell, that can open up a Gehenna Gate, which is a Portal between worlds that Demons can cross through to enter the world. Only once in history, did the Gehenna Gate open, which was during the Great War. Quotes * ''"I have no Dream." -''Satan talking to Gabriel. * "If you do not strive for your Dream, to make it your Reality, it will always be your Everdistant Utopia." -Satan talking to Gabriel. Trivia * His Gehenna Gate ability is inspired by Satan in Ao no Exorcist.